Unexpected
by oLiVia-hArDy
Summary: Hermione feels like she’s missing something after the Battle Of Hogwarts. She retakes her 7th year at hogwarts with Harry and Ron, but all is unexpected. She has drifted from Ron since the battle, but still has feelings for him. Draco has changed, ALOT. Harry is still the same comforting friend. Where will this lead? Possible Dramione happening? suggest any other ideas when u read.
1. chapter 1

_Chapter_ _1_

 **Hermione's** **POV**

So much has changed since the war. Everything is different. Everything is unexpected. The days of Voldemort's power still haunt me and the memories still give me nightmares. But I must accept what has happened and move on; most importantly, move on with my education. I missed so much learning when it was too dangerous for me to attend Hogwarts, and I feel like there is an empty space in me that needs to know so much more. So I am retaking my 7th year at Hogwarts to fill that empty space. Ever since the war, wizards and witches would point and stare at me if I passed by. Even muggles recognised my face and Harry was so popular, I bet half the people are only interested in me because he is my best friend. Ron probably feels the same way. But I don't know that; we've drifted. Remember when I said that everything was different after the war? The war changed Ron. I thought we would finally be able to date, to be a couple after all the chaos we went through. But he's acting like he never felt that spark he said he felt and as if nothing happened.

"Hermione! Quick! Wake up, the train's leaving soon!" Harry's alarmed voice fills my ears.

I manage a tired grunt.

"Hermione. HerMIONE. Wake. Up!"

Suddenly, startling cold water splashes onto my face and I sit up immediately. I see a distressed Harry holding a cup.

"What the heck is wrong with you Harry!"

He chuckles slightly. Then he looks distressed again.

"Hermione! The Hogwarts express is literally about to leave in 10 minutes. Get dressed and we'll apparate."

"Where's Ron?"

"He went back to the Weasley's house last night. He's probably at the platform with Ginny and Mrs Weasley already. Quick, Hermione!"

Harry frantically hurries out of the room. I rub my eyes and slip on some jeans and a hoodie. Ron, Harry and I have been staying in a motel for a few days. I didn't want to intrude the Weasleys as they're still finishing up their new house.

I grab my phone and rush to the door, where the trunks are. Harry is waiting there and we apparate with our trunks to Kings Cross Station. We run through the barrier and I smile when I stand on platform 9 3/4 once again, remembering the good times and I feel glad to be heading back to Hogwarts.

"Hermione, we have 2 minutes. Let's find Ron and Ginny on the train."

I nod and step onto the shining Hogwarts Express. The sound of students laughing and chatting makes me relieved and I know I am safe. Because for the first time in ages, I feel like I'm home.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

 **Hermione's POV**

Harry and I walk through the carriages of the Hogwarts Express, searching for Ron and Ginny. We don't know who else is retaking their 7th year at Hogwarts; we haven't contacted many people over the summer. Eventually, we find Ron and Ginny in a carriage in the middle of the train. I give Ginny a massive hug because we haven't seen eachother most of the summer. Harry hugs Ginny tightly and plants a quick kiss on her lips. I'm so happy for them. I think they are perfect for eachother. I send a weak smile towards Ron which he returns quite awkwardly. I don't know why it should be so tense between us, we can still be friends. Right?

I slump next to Ginny, rather exhausted from packing everything last night.

"How's the house doing, guys?" Harry asks.

"It's going great, Harry! It'll be done by Christmas, maybe you guys could come back to ours?" Ginny replies, grinning.

I shift my eyes back to Ron, who is looking down, his ears slowly turning bright red.

"What do you think, Ron?" I say, stiffly.

"Yeah, if that's fine with you-"

Ginny interrupts Ron abruptly.

"Oh for God's sake you two! Stop acting like awkward chickens and be realistic. You're still friends, stop acting like old enemies!"

I feel grateful to Ginny for saying that. The weight that was on my chest is now lifted. Ron chuckles.

"Ok Ginny. Thanks for that." He says.

Ginny rolls her eyes and pulls a face. I laugh and I realise how much I haven't laughed recently. It feels great to be back with the people I love.

I wake from the gentle movement of the train. My head is resting on Ginny's shoulder and she is asleep. Harry and Ron sit opposite me, talking in hushed voices; they don't know I'm awake.

"...felt that way for Hermione?" I hear Harry say.

"Yeah, but no. Not in that way. Not anymore, Harry."

A tiny bomb of sadness explodes in my heart. I know this already, but hearing him say it is so much worse.

"Ok. Listen though, you're my best mate Ron, but Hermione's like my sister. Don't hurt her. I know there was something between you guys in the war. I know it. But if that's how you feel, I understand."

"Thanks, Harry."

Water starts filling up my eyes and I feel unwanted. I feel stupid and ugly. I feel terrible. A tear slides down my cheek as I remember that I shouldn't think like that. I'm better than this. I lift my head from Ginny's shoulder and cover my nose. Harry looks up at me.

"Oh Hermione, you're awake- are you ok?"

"Nosebleed." I say quickly. I rush out of our compartment and to the toilet on the train. My nose isn't bleeding. I didn't want Harry and Ron to think I was upset. I didn't want them to look at my blotchy face and my insecurity. I break down in tears, recognising the same empty feeling from when Harry told me Voldemort tortured him, from when I saw Ron kissing Lavender Brown, from when I obliviated my parents. I shouldn't cry. I don't usually cry. The war has damaged me and the scar will stay but it will get better. I sigh and look at the puffy-eyed girl I see looking back at me in the mirror. I wipe my eyes with some tissue and splash cold water onto my face and take deep breaths. It helps me. And my mind keeps reminding me that I am doing well.

I sigh once again, and open the toilet door, walking past afew compartments. Then I come face to face with none other than

Draco Malfoy.


	3. Chapter 3

_[Hi guys, I wrote this chapter without internet connection and I forgot to save it. I had to rewrite the whole thing, and I feel that this chapter isn't as good as the last. Pls read it and give me feedback or what u want to happen Xx]_

 _Chapter 3_

 **Hermione's POV**

We both freeze at the sight of eachother. Why the heck is _Draco Malfoy_ coming back for his 7th year? He might aswell go back to his daddy and throw shade at Muggle-borns like he usually does. But surprisingly, there are no nasty remarks. The smirk that's always on his face is not there anymore. And when he sees me he avoids my glaring eyes, an ashamed expression on his face, almost as if he is expecting me to tell him off. He no longer looks at me like dirt, but like I'm better than him. But when our eyes do meet, I find myself staring into unfamiliar deep ocean blue eyes, so much more different than his usual icy grey colour. His pale blonde hair is freshly trimmed and he looks healthier than before.

"Malfoy." I mumble, stiffly.

"Granger." He nods, awkwardly. He looks so unfamiliar, like a Malfoy I never knew. I brush past him, wondering why I even spoke to him, after everything that happened in the war. I walk back to our compartment, thinking deeply. The war really did change him. But no matter how he looks, I _cannot_ like Draco Malfoy.

"Hermione, you're back! How was the _nosebleed_?" Harry grins.

"Oh it was _great,_ Harry." I roll my eyes and give him a small smile. He obviously knows it wasn't a nosebleed that was bothering me.

"Hermione, we got some sweets from the lady with the trolly." Ginny says, handing me a chocolate frog. I open the packaging and the chocolate frog leaps out, causing Ron to shriek. We all laugh at him, but he quickly grabs it. Then I take out the card, and to everyone's surprise, the cheerful face of Harry is looking back up at me. I laugh as Harry gasps at the card.

"Well, it looks like the Boy Who Lived has made it to the chocolate frog cards." I say, grinning.

"No way!" Ron takes the card from me and looks in shock at it. Harry shifts uncomfortably and I notice that he doesn't like the attention.

"Uh...let's get changed into our robes. We're nearly there." He says, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, I agree. Come on Ginny, let's go." Ginny and I leave and get changed into our school robes. It feels great to be back in them; they bring back so many memories. We walk back to our compartment, every now and then passing gaping 1st years. It's taken a long time for me to get used to the small amount of fame I got, which is probably from Harry. But sometimes I still don't know what to do or say when people stare in wonder while I pass by, or when they ask for my autograph. Once we're back in our compartment, Harry and Ron finish off the sweets and we prepare to get off the train. I grab my trunk while the Hogwarts Express slows down and comes to a halt. I step onto the Hogsmede platform and look around to acknowledge how much everything has really changed. I spot Hagrid ushering the small group of 1st years to huddle together.

"Hagrid!" Harry shouts. Hagrid turns around and when he sees us, his face lights up. We all run up to him and give him a hug. And just in that moment, everything seems normal. But it's not. We pull away from Hagrid and I notice the 1st years. They look terrified, rather than nervously excited. The platform is quite empty, only afew people have decided to come back after the war. It will take time for Hogwarts to regain its good reputation, but for now, we'll just have to wait.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

 **Draco's POV**

The small amount of people that have decided to come back to Hogwarts this year glare at me as step onto the platform. I already regret coming back, but I'll go anywhere to get away from my parents. They forced me onto the dark side and messed with my head. My dad should be in Azkaban but they're still sorting everything out. It's time to make up for everything I have done and be a good person. Well, at least to try. I look around, trying to ignore the hushed whispering and staring. I spot Hermione and her friends hugging Hagrid. She's changed a lot. Well, not really, I guess. She still acts the same and looks the same. But there is something different about her this year, and I can't quite put my finger on it. I realise how different Hogsmede looks. Many things have been rebuilt and added, but the mood is different. It's not colourful or cheerful like it used to be. It's just...different. It's starting to get dark and I can feel raindrops splashing onto my face as I gaze up at the cloudy sky above me, so I start to move towards the carriages, which are tied to strange, skeletal horses, which I couldn't see a year ago, but now I can, and so can many others. These weird horses I remember learning about; you can only see them if you've seen death. I feel a bit abandoned as I climb into a carriage, remembering that Crabbe and Goyle aren't here to be my sidekicks anymore. Now that I think about it, I'm realising that I was such a git, walking around Hogwarts with them both at my sides. The carriage begins to move so I take a seat opposite a blonde, scruffy girl wearing a pair of bizzare, coloured glasses. She's reading some sort of magazine upside down with one hand. The other is laced through a muscular hand which leads to the face of...

"Longbottom?" I almost shout.

Neville Longbottom jolts his head upwards immediately, then sees me, grimaces and goes back to his phone. The blonde girl that appears to be his girlfriend stares at me and tilts her head to the left a bit. I feel uncomfortable as she takes off her weird glasses and seems to look right through me. She squeezes Longbottom's hand when he shifts awkwardly and clears his throat. He glares at me and says:

"Why are you here?"

I don't blame him for being rude. I'm impressed he actually asked. I don't have the right to be here, if I'm honest. I fought on the opposite side in the war. Why _am_ I here?

"I'm here to make a change."

The blonde girl snorts.

"Well, there's been a lot of that. Perhaps aim for something else. I can't even spot Nargles anymore."

I simply say, "Oh." and look at my feet, twiddling my thumbs. It seems like it's been forever when I get off the carriage, relieved that I don't have to go through anymore awkward silences. It's pouring with rain now and I rush through the gates, admiring the beautiful castle in front of me. I sigh and smile at Hogwarts, my first true home.

I walk with the rest of the students, mainly following Harry Potter and his little gang, to the Great Hall. It almost looks just as I remember it, but I notice small changes here and there. There are hardly any students, so we're all on one big table, but still in our separate houses. I look around for a seat at the slitheryn section, and eventually find one... _saved_ for me? Pansy Parkinson is staring at me, her hand reserving a space on the bench next to her. She bats her eyelashes and calls me over. She seems to have gotten uglier over the holidays. Not just on the outside, but on the inside too. I sigh as Professor Mcgonagall approaches Dumbledore's old podium. It's going to be a long year...


	5. Chapter 5

_[Hey guys! I know I haven't written in like 5 months and I'm SO SORRY. I still have skl exams and stuff like that so you might just have to bare with. Pls keep the reviews going, I really appreciate it. I also know that this chapter is really short but I thought I'd just update it anyway. Xx]_

 _Chapter 5_

 **Hermione POV**

I sit down with Harry, Ron and Ginny at the gryffindor table.

"I'm craving the food already." Ron says.

"Mmmm same, I can already smell it" says Harry.

"Stop, guys, you're making me hungry too." I laugh.

All the talking in the great hall stops abruptly when Professor Mcgonagall walks over to Dumbledore's old podium.

"It's so great to have you all back at Hogwarts. You may have noticed that Hogwarts has had some changes, but it won't prevent you all from having a brilliant year! To the first years, I warn you to stay away from the Whomping Willow, and the Forbidden Forest. These premises are strictly forbidden.

"Before the sorting ceremony, we will have a minute of silence for all loved ones that were lost from the battle. There is a new statue in honour of the fallen next to Hagrid's hut. If you would like to pay your respects, feel free to go there."

She stepped away from the podium and closed her eyes. I looked around and saw everyone starting to copy her, so I did too. I tried to forget the deaths. This is what I was afraid of. Any mention of the war, flashing images of people I loved and lost flood my head. I see Fred, Tonks, Remus. I see Dumbledore, and the poor second year Colin Creevy. I even see Snape. When I open my eyes, a single tear flows down my cheek. I turn to Ron and see his trembling lips and the water threatening to spill from his eyes. He's trying so hard to hide his grief and hold back the tears.

"Ron..." I whisper. "It's okay to cry. You don't have to hold it in, alright?"

He looks at me and scrunches his face up, letting the tears fall. This is why the war shouldn't be brought up. It prevents us from moving on. It reminds us of how much we lost.

I take Ron's hand and squeeze it reassuringly. I glance over to Harry and Ginny. They're in a world of their own, holding each other tight and whispering words I can't hear. The sorting hat is already doing it's introduction, but I barely notice. All my attention is drawn to the feeling of Ron's hand on mine. I feel like an idiot because I'm clearly still not over him.

 **Draco's POV**

I really don't think a statue is necessary. I mean, it's not that big of a deal. I don't know why, but my head seems to turn in the direction of Granger and her boyfriends. I see Potter with the younger Weasley, holding eachother close. I feel a jolt of loneliness fill my stomach. If only I could care about someone that much. My relationships always seem to be one-sided.

I avert my eyes to Granger. Her eyes flicker open, a tear sliding down her cheek. I have a sudden urge to comfort her, tell her everything will be fine. What? No. I hate Granger. She's the stupid know-it-all with bushy hair and big front teeth. Well. _Was_ the stupid know-it-all with bushy hair and big front teeth. She turns to Ron Weasley and whispers something to him. I watch her take his hand and rub his arm. Then this tension in my stomach begins to build and I clench my fists. What was she still doing with Weasley of all people! I blink. My fists unclench and I realise that the sorting ceremony has already started. Granger was with Weasley. And why the heck do _I_ care? I don't. I roll my eyes and tell myself I'm pathetic for even looking in their direction. Pansy touches my hand as the last few names for sorting are called. I immediately draw my hand back.

"What are you doing?" I grimace.

She opens her mouth to speak, but she doesn't say anything. She just giggles and attempts to smile. Not a good look.

I look up and see Professor Mcgonagall approaching the podium again.

"Let's eat!" She smiles.

Luxurious food appears on the tables and I grin. Now this is something I have _really_ missed.


End file.
